


Betrayal

by phfatbeatrice



Series: Dangan Ronpa Drabbles [6]
Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Disembowelment, F/M, Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 16:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phfatbeatrice/pseuds/phfatbeatrice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fukawa’s face went blank, her mind racing. He had tricked her? Then what was he planning? Just as she thought that, she spotted what she had seen a moment before. He had a knife. She yelled out, but the rope tied around her face prevented much noise from escaping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this based on a meme that went something like “Kill my muse in the most twisted, explicit manner possible.” I decided to do my own muse, Fukawa. I used Togami as the murderer, and this story is extremely violent and very explicit, so please don’t blame me if you get a little nauseous from reading it. I got a little ill from writing it, but I really wanted to write this. I hope my therapist never finds it! Anyway, here you go.

Fukawa felt a whelming anxiety when she received the letter under her door. It was a request for her to meet someone in the gym. She didn’t want to go.

After weighing the good verses the bad, she slipped from her room. It was near midnight, the perfect time for murder. She had a plan for escape, if it came to that. She didn’t want to admit to such a plan, since it wasn’t even foolproof.

She reached the foyer before the gym, her anxiety levels high enough that she was literally shaking. But she was already here, no reason to turn back now.

She took in a deep breath and turned the knob. When the came open, the first thing she noticed was a tall slender figure. She let out a gasp, most of her anxiety gone in an instant, “B-Byakuya-sama!”

Togami stood in the middle of the room, his arms crossed. He looked rather annoyed, but that was pretty usual for him.

Fukawa watched him as she crept into the room, closing the gym door behind her. “B-Byakuya-sama, w-why did you…!” She couldn’t even finish her sentence before the air around her was shrewd in his smell. She felt hands on her small, bony hips and lips against her own lips. She would have jumped back in surprise if he hadn’t been holding her so tightly. When he pulled away from her lips, she stammered out incoherent jibberish.

"Fukawa… No, Touko." He said her given name without any honourifics. He didn’t finish what he was going to say before pretty much carrying her to the nearest wall. He cornered her in with his arms before mumbling something that almost caused Fukawa to faint, "Let me take you."

"W-w-w-wha…?" She was once again unable to finish her statement. Her pulse was so loud she was almost positive that Togami could hear it.

He encased her in his embrace as he took her lips for his own once again.

Fukawa felt dizzy. She had never been kissed before, and definitely never had she been this close to a man. “B-Byakuya-sama…” Her voice was soft, confusion obvious. Why did he suddenly call her out to the gym like this and then entrap her like this? She couldn’t understand.

He silenced her by laying one finger on her lips. He took a few steps back before looking her from head to toe. “This isn’t enough, is it?”

His question caught the writer off guard. Not enough, what did he mean?

Togami walked closer to her before scooping one of her braids into his hands. “You enjoy abuse, don’t you? You would like it more if I…” He pulled her braid as hard as he could, making her yelp and stumble into his chest. “Hurt you like this.” He finished his statement.

Fukawa couldn’t deny that having her hair pulled definitely made her feel excited. She imagined Togami whipping her, hitting her, suffocating her… It all made her mouth water and her eyes glaze over. She wanted that more than anything else she had ever wanted. She nodded to the heir, her eyes showing just how eager she was.

As if Togami had planned this to begin with, he suddenly turned her around and tied her arms together at the elbows. Fukawa didn’t understand for a moment, but soon realised that he had jump ropes. She didn’t even know that the school had jump ropes. Togami pushed her down and she fell onto her knees. He straddled her from her back and began tying her knees together as well. He got up and walked around to her face, “How does that feel?” He asked her.

Fukawa felt nervous to respond but it made her heart race and she could feel herself getting aroused in ways she didn’t know her body could get aroused.

Togami pulled her head up by her hair, before tying a rope around her jaw, using it as a gag. He dropped her head, making her face hit the ground. He circled her for a moment before grinning, “Now that I’ve got you in such a position….” Togami looked away, walking out of Fukawa’s limited eyesight. When he came back, he had something in his hands. She couldn’t quite tell what it was though. He grabbed her shoulder and her side and flipped her so that she was laying on her arms. He grinned at her — a different grin then what she originally saw from him. “Did you seriously fall for that act just now?”

Fukawa’s face went blank, her mind racing. He had tricked her? Then what was he planning? Just as she thought that, she spotted what she had seen a moment before. He had a knife. She yelled out, but the rope tied around her face prevented much noise from escaping.

Togami put the blade to her undershirt, poking the tip at the lining of her skirt. “I’m tired of you following me around. I want some peace and quiet. This is the only way I’m going to get that. If I just get rid of the both of you.” He said as he put a small bit of pressure on the knife.

Fukawa felt it break the skin, her heart speeding up. She let out a scream, but she was muffled once more by the makeshift gag.

Togami ran the blade across the base of her stomach, just enough to cause a deep, but not life threatening, cut. He didn’t lift the blade, almost as if he didn’t want Fukawa to see the blood. He wanted it to be Fukawa that suffered, not Syo.

Fukawa’s brows came together and she squirmed. She couldn’t see any blood due to the fact that she had her back arched over her arms. She almost wanted to ass out from her hemaphobia, just to escape what she was living through.

Togami put the blade down around Fukawa’s feet before grimacing. “I hate that I have to go this low but…” He pushed her skirt up to her knees, touching her legs all over. He ran his hands down her inner thighs until his fingertips ran over what he was looking for — the belt of the garter that Syo made Fukawa wear. He began to remove it, disregarding the fact that Fukawa was struggling against him.

Fukawa watched in horror as he slowly disarmed her from the only thing that she considered to be her backup plan. She guessed that it wasn’t a very good backup, since she was fighting against Syo’s appearance, but it gave her some sort of confidence before.

Togami finally got the belt unbuckle and tossed the bag to the side. “I wouldn’t want that damn serial killer to ruin my plans.” he said, as he lifted the knife once again. He put the cold steel to the same wound before forcing the blade into the already separated flesh. He cut a little deeper before turning the blade to cut up a bit.

Fukawa began to get dizzy just from the pain and watching Togami’s expression of pure pleasure as he tortured her. She inferred that her face must look similar to that when Syo was killing just to get off. She wanted to leave. She wanted anything but what was unfolding before her.

Togami grinned at her before putting the knife at the corner of the angled cut. He pushed the tip under the skin a little before tugging the fold up, exposing red insides. Just as Togami guessed, she had hardly any internal muscles or fat protecting her organs from her flesh.

Fukawa closed her eyes tightly, the pain so much that she was kicking the floor with her heels and yelling out any time even the air shifted in the room.

Togami suddenly put the knife down before looking at her. “I can’t have you going to sleep on me.” he said, getting up an walking around to her face. He grabbed her hair, untying the rope around her face. She started to call out his name, but he put something to her mouth. It was powdery and didn’t taste good at all. She choked it down, gagging as she did.

He immediately tied her back up, not letting even one full word out of her mouth. He went back to what he was doing, causing Fukawa much more pain.

Fukawa didn’t know what he gave her, she just knew that the pain was gradually getting worse and she was so aware of everything around her that she felt like she had just taken energy or something.

Togami smirked as he noticed her staring off to one side, silent tears rolling down her face. He hooked the blade on a small trail of intestine that he could see from the small gap he had created. He scooped it up like one would a noodle with chopsticks.

Fukawa screamed. She kicked her legs and banged her head against the ground, anything to distract herself from the pain of whatever Togami was doing to her abdomen.

He thought about it for a second before dropping the intestine, leaving it hanging out a little. He put the knife down before saying, “I’ll be right back.” Then he walked off.

Fukawa stared at the ceiling of the gym with tears blurring her vision for what felt like an eternity until she finally heard footsteps again. She looked around with wide eyes until Togami came into view again.

Togami had brought a large handkerchief with him and another jump rope. He folded the handkerchief into a thick strip before removing her glasses and tying it around her eyes. She assumed he didn’t want her to faint, taking her hemaphobia into account. Then he began typing up her ankles, preventing her from kicking.

Fukawa had started crying then. There was no hope. She had just started gaining trust for someone since she was very young and the person she trusted did this to her. She knew that she would have been better off staying alone. She knew it! But she wanted to believe in something, if only once.

Togami ignored her hiccups and sobbing. He went back to her side, extending the cut he had created up to her rib cage. He also continued it on the other side, creating a hood-like opening to her abdomen. Fukawa was sobbing while mumbling incoherent gibberish. He ignored her as he scooped the piece of intestine up with his hands. He had neglected to think of gloves or anything, so he decided that he would just dispose of the clothes he was wearing once he was done. He held the warm small intestine in his hands. He traced it slowly until he got to the rest of her abdomen. He began slowly pulling the organ out, letting her scream while he did such a thing. He laid what he retrieved on the floor next her body, as he continued pulling more and more out. He got to the point that all that he had in one direction was the bladder, the other the kidneys.

Fukawa had stopped sobbing, but still had tears running down her face. He could tell that she was still conscious because every now and again she would twitch or cry out. Togami had only read about disembowelling before now, never believing that a human being could stay conscious after that much. But now that he witnessed it, he believed. In fact, he wished that he could show her just all that he had done to her. There was no fixing this. She was going to die and be found by the other classmates in this manner. Her skirt was half hiked up, shirt pushed up past her bra, undershirt completely cut away, bowels all over the floor next to her, tied up and in a willing position, like she begged for it.

Togami felt so empowered by the situation before him that he almost even considered raping the half empty dimwit, but decided against it in worry that he might catch some STD from her. He stood up, before approaching her face once again. He leaned nearer to her before speaking to her, “You were never liked. In fact, all of your other ‘friends’ approached me and asked me to dispose of you in the most disturbed way that I could. Everyone said that they were tired of the disgusting, smelling, perverted bitch that you are.” He said to her as her pulled the blade close to the back of her neck.

Instead of killing her quickly, like he had tricked her into thinking, he turned the blade and simply cut off her braids. He threw the hair off to the side before scoffing at her. “Any minute now, you’ll be dead. I’m not going to stick around for it though, you aren’t worth that much of my time.” he aid, as he stood up, dropping the knife next to her head. “Maybe in your next life, we’ll meet, just so I can get the pleasure of murdering you all over again.” he said, before his footsteps faded out of the room.

Fukawa started crying again, the pain so much that it was almost like there wasn’t even any at all. She felt like her chest hurt more than anything he had done to her physically. There was no way that Naegi and everyone had asked for her Byakuya-sama to do something like this to her right? They didn’t hate her that much…. Right?

Fukawa cried and agonised over everything Togami had said until she couldn’t hold on to her conscious thoughts any longer. She let the darkness eat her and she never regained consciousness.


End file.
